Frenemies To Lovers
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: The After Math of Glee's Season 5 Episode 9. A one shot of what happens after Rachel left the loft.


**Frienemies To Lovers **

**A Pezberry One-Shot**

**Author's Name: LesianAtWork**

**Chapter Name: Pasting A Picture Back Together **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel, Kurt/Blaine, **

**Characters: Dani Harper, Elliot Gilbert and The Funny Girl Director. (Can't remember his name.) **

**Summary: The after math after Rachel left the apartment. **

**Rated: PG-13 and R**

**Author's Note: Okay! I was so upset that Rachel tore up that picture! Grrr! Anyways. I want their to be a happy ending. So enjoy the new story and hope you all will like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the made up story and the made up characters! **

…**..**

_You and I will never be friends. _

After Rachel ripped up our graduation picture my heart had broken in two. After she headed down the stairs I quickly walked over and picked up the ripped up pieces of the picture. Trying not to cry, I shut the door and headed inside towards my room.

"Santana? Are you okay?"

I stopped my movements and barely looked at him. "Yea." I looked down at the ripped up picture, and started to cry. "I'm fine."

I closed the curtain and layed on my bed. Cried till there were no more tears to cry.

About a couple hours after she had left. I spent about half an hour taping and gluing that picture back together. That picture meant something to me. She meant something to me. After putting the picture back together, I rubbed my thumb lightly over the picture. Imagining what it would be like if I actually told Rachel how she felt. My true feelings for her. Sure it hurt to get slapped. When do I _not_ get slapped? I kind of deserved it though. After saying those awful things to her. I just wanted to take it all back and kiss her. But I couldn't because she was still hung up on Finn.

I missed her already. Something about her made me calm and relax. She was always on my mind. I could never get her out.

I just hope she comes back. I needed to tell her how I felt. No matter how long it takes.

**Three Months Later **

I haven't seen Rachel in about three months. Every time I was there for rehearsal, the Director told us that Rachel had already rehearsed and that she wasn't going to be in all day.

I know I shouldn't have done what I've done. But I wanted to do something that meant something to both me and Rachel. But clearly she didn't understand. All I got was a slap and a torn up picture. That I had now put in a frame.

I look at that picture every night. Hoping she would come back to say sorry. So that I could say sorry as well.

After she tore up the picture… I was never the same again.

**One Mont Later**

It was the opening night of Funny Girl and Rachel still hasn't talked to me. Sure she says something like. 'Hi.' Or just even a 'Yeah.' It's just all so broken and I don't know what to do.

I tried talking to her before the show. But she wouldn't talk to me. I just… My heart isn't right anymore and my head hurts because I think about her all the damn time.

"Dammit Rachel! Look at me!" I whispered yelled at her.

She turned to look at me and tears were already forming in her eyes.

"I've tried so hard to make things right for the past four months. But all you seem to be doing is shutting me out because I fucking auditioned for your understudy."

"Santana I-"

"No! You listen to me okay. And you listen to me good."

She nodded as I continued to yell.

"I've always thought you were a star. I've always thought that you were getting out of Lima because you were too good to stay behind. I've always thought you better than everyone in that damn school including me. I've always loved how you would talk about something that you've loved and that you were never gonna give up on your dreams." I

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Rachel. Ever since than I couldn't seem to get you out of my mind. Whenever you sing it makes my heart not so broken. When you talk about becoming Fanny, it makes me think that your gonna be the greatest star ever."

I stepped closer to her and took her hands in mine.

"Santana-"

"Rachel. I love you." She looked at me and started to cry. I took my hands out from hers and stuck them on her face. I moved closer to her and whispered quietly. "And every time I'm close to you… I always get this feeling to kiss you and-"

"Do it."

I looked at her for a second before speaking. "What?"

She stepped closer and smiled. "Kiss me."

After thinking for a few seconds I finally kissed her. Our mouths were moving in sync and I pulled her closer to me. My arms around her waist and her arms around my neck.

After about a few seconds later, we finally pulled away. Our foreheads were touching and smiles were finally on both our faces.

"I love you Rachel. I always have."

"I love you too Santana."

…**..**

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Honestly… Tonight when Rachel ripped up that picture. I literally cried my eyes out. I mean who else did? I mean come on! It was so sad. But I'm hoping they will make up next week because I can't cry another scene like that. Anyways let me know what you all thought of this one shot! Thanks a bunch! **


End file.
